Pizza Delivery
by mariobroultimate
Summary: Mario and Luigi get a call about a Pizza Delivery and decide to deliver the pizza. But they may end up in more problems than initially thought. (Spongebob parody of the same name.)


**I do not own Mario or Spongebob. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a rather quiet night at Mario's Pad. Bowser hasn't attacked in awhile and there wasn't any special events going on, so the bros. Were just relaxing. That was until Mario got a phone call.

Mario: Hello? You reached the Mario Bros. How can I help you? Pizza? Um… sir, I think you dialed the wrong num-

Luigi then snatches the phone from Mario.

Luigi: Pizza, you say? Sure thing! We'll bring it right over! *hangs up*

Mario: Luigi! Are you nuts!? We're not a Pizza Delivery Service!

Luigi: Oh, come on bro! I'm bored laying around all night. This'll be fun!

Mario: But we don't even have a Pizza prepared!

Luigi runs to the kitchen and prepares a pizza using dough, power ups, and pasta sauce.

Mario: Well, I guess that problem's solved, But still, I'm too tired bro! I wanna go to bed!

Luigi: C'mon! Please bro? PLEASE?

Mario couldn't resist Luigi's puppy dog eyes. It was just as bad as his death stare and he had to submit.

Mario: Alright fine. Just this one delivery though.

Luigi: Yay!

* * *

Later, Luigi was inspecting the bros kart, the Red Fire (from Mario Kart: Double Dash!)

Luigi: Front end: Check! Rear end: Check! Safety Bar: Check! Bumper: Check! Bumper STICKER: Check! And finally

Luigi inhales air from a tire and inflates.

Luigi: *high pitched voice* Power pressure:

Luigi deflates by blowing the air into Mario's face, almost blowing off his hat, much to his annoyance.

Luigi: Check! Vehicle inspection complete! We're making history here, bro! That customer is gonna receive our best homemade pizza ever!

Mario jumps onto the rear end.

Mario: Good. Then you drive.

Luigi jumps into the driver's seat.

Luigi: Uh…

Mario: What's wrong?

Luigi: Well, you're usually the one doing the driving, I don't have much experience with it.

Mario: Uh… Mario Kart would like to have a word with you.

Luigi: Well, I don't do much besides that! What if I crash?

Mario: Come on, Luigi! It's just around the corner! Just do what you'd do in Mario Kart.

Luigi: Okay. But, the house is in front of me, how do I move forward?

Mario: You don't. Back it up.

Luigi: Huh?

Mario: Back. It. Up.

Luigi: I don't…

Mario: That's what the stick shift is for! Shift into reverse!

Luigi: Okay.

Luigi's mind gets nervous and the letters turn Korean.

Luigi: Uh…

Mario: **BACK IT UP!**

Luigi, out of panic shift's gears and backs up at top speed. Mario was lucky to be holding on to the safety bar, and he kept a grip on it for dear life.

Luigi: **BACKING UUUUUUUUUP! BACKING UUUUUUUUUUP!**

Mario: **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GIVE ME THE WHEEL LUIGI! GIVE ME THE WHEEL!**

The Bros. hit a bumpy road and Mario ended up banging his head on it.

Luigi: **B-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-ACK-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-ING UP!**

Mario: **OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!**

The kart starts spinning out of control as the bros continue screaming.

* * *

The next morning as the sun rose. The bros backed up into a desert with nothing but road, luckily, the kart finally stops.

Luigi: Backing up. Backing up. Backing up…

Mario: Well… you backed up. And now, thanks to you, we're out of gas! Thanks a lot! Oh, and also, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!

Luigi: And another thing, I think the pizza is getting cold.

Mario: *dramatically* And, the pizza's getting cold! Oh no! Not the pizza! Anything but the pizza! HOW COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?!

Mario kicks the engine of the kart, and to his shock, the kart refills it's gas tank and drives away by itself without the bros. Leaving them stranded.

Luigi: Well… we can still deliver the pizza on foot.

Later, the two were walking and Luigi sang a catchy song he made up to entertain himself.

Mario: Ow, ow, ow.

_Luigi: The Mario Bros. Pizza, is the pizza, for you and me! The Mario Bros. Pizza, is the pizza..._

_Mario: And my feet are killing me._ Whoa!

Mario trips over Luigi. Who was lying in the middle of the road.

Mario: Luigi? What are you doing?

Luigi: It's an old plumber's trick. I saw this in a movie once.

Mario: Luigi, this is no time for...

Luigi: Shh! It's working!

Mario: Huh?

He heard a large truck come down the road.

Luigi: Truck! Sixteen wheels! Now, I can show you how the plumbers hitchhiked.

Luigi starts dancing on the road making weird sounds. The truck driver sees him.

Truck driver: Crashin' thrashin' break dancers! *honks horn*

Mario: He's stopping!

But Mario realized he was just signaling them to get off the track. Mario quickly pushes Luigi out of the way and they get covered in sand thanks to the truck.

* * *

Later the two got caught in a heavy sandstorm. Mario holds down his hat to keep it from flying.

_Luigi: The Mario Bros. Pizza, is the pizza, for you and me! The Mario Bros Pizza, is the pizza, very ta-a-sty!_

Luigi starts flying through the wind holding on to the pizza.

Mario: Will you just let go of that pizza already!?

Luigi: No! It's for the customer!

Mario: The customer is the least of our problems Luigi! Just let it go!

Luigi: No!

Mario grabs Luigi's feet and gets dragged along with him.

Mario: Let go of the pizza!

Luigi: NO!

Mario: Just let it go!

Mario then notices that a tornado lifted them off the ground.

Mario: **NEVER MIND! HOLD ON TO THE PIZZA!**

The bros went flying until falling back to the ground, out of the storm. With Luigi using the pizza as a parachute.

When Mario hit the ground, he noticed something missing.

Mario: Wait, where's the road!? NO! WHERE'S THE ROAD!? WE'RE LOST!

Luigi noticed a peculiar rock formation that seemed to take the form of an arrow.

Luigi: I think town's that way.

Mario: Oh, don't tell me, THE PLUMBERS!?

Luigi: Yup! Natural formations always point towards civilization.

Mario: So, you think we should go that way?

Luigi nods.

Mario: Well, I'm going this way.

They go in the opposite direction.

Luigi: Mario, wait! I don't think-

Mario: Trust me bro, I know where I'm going.

The camera pans to show Mushroom City in the direction of the rocks. Meanwhile the bros were walking in the wrong direction.

* * *

_Luigi: The Mario Bros. Pizza, is the pizza, absolutivally!_

* * *

Luigi started experimenting with his song. Starting with beatboxing.

_Luigi: Doo doo ch! Pizza! Do do doo doo ch! Pizza! Booga ba ba!_

* * *

Next was walking backwards singing fast while shaking his butt.

_Luigi: Doodoodoodooddoo! Pizza! Doodooodooodoo!_

* * *

Finally he started singing in a punk rock type fashion.

**Luigi: MAHREEOH BROO-OO-OO-OH-OO-OO-OO-OH-OO-OO-OS PIZZUUUUH, IS THE PIZZA YEEAEEEAH, FOR YOU AND… *falsetto* MEEEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

However the two got exhausted and Luigi could barely sing.

Luigi: Bros. Pizza... For you, bros… the pizza, Mar and the… pizza inside.

* * *

They collapsed and started baking in the sun's heat.

Mario: Luigi… we gotta eat something.

Luigi: I heard in times of hardship, the plumbers would eat dead pokeys.

Mario grabbed one of them and tried to chew it down.

Luigi: No wait, it wasn't pokeys.

Mario spit it out.

Luigi: Maybe it was mushrooms, or flowers, or-

Mario: Give me that pizza!

Luigi: Never mind! It was pokeys!

Mario: Give it to me!

Luigi: I told you, it's for the customer!

Mario suspiciously turned calm.

Mario: You're right. It's for the customer. Though I do think we should check on it to make sure it's alright.

Luigi: You sure?

Mario: Yup!

Luigi: Alright.

He opens the pizza box and reveals Luigi's pizza.

Mario: Phew! Looks okay. It sure is a fine looking pizza.

Luigi: Yeah.

Mario: Is that the cheese? And the pepperoni?

The two start drooling. But Luigi snaps back into reality.

Luigi: Wait just a minute! I know what you're doing Mario! I'm not letting you eat the pizza!

Mario: Give me that pizza!

Luigi: No!

Mario: Don't make me take it from you!

Luigi: Get away!

They start running.

Mario: Luigi!

Luigi: No!

Mario: LUIGI!

Luigi: NO!

Mario loses energy and Luigi crashes into Mario.

Mario: I want that pizza! And you're going to hand it over one way or another!

Luigi: Hey! We're saved!

Mario: Yeah, sure. NOW GIVE ME THAT PIZZA!

Luigi: No really, bro! We're saved! We're saved! We're saved!

Luigi was so happy because he saw a boulder.

Mario: That's just a stupid boulder!

Luigi: It's not just a boulder! *cries tears of joy* It's a rock! A rock! A RO-OO-OO-OO-OK! It's a big, beautiful, ROCK! The plumbers used to ride these babies for miles! And it's in great shape!

Mario: LUIGI! WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH THE STUPID PLUMBERS! Haven't you ever realized why they went extinct?! It's because they were lousy hitchhikers, ate dead creatures with spikes, and took directions from natural formations! But now you're telling me they could DRIVE-

Before he could finish, Luigi runs over Mario, driving the rock.

Mario: ...rocks?

Mario quickly gets up.

Mario: Hey, wait!

* * *

The two soon arrive back in the Mushroom Kingdom and at their destination.

Luigi: I can't wait to see the look on our customer's face.

Luigi runs to the door and rings the doorbell. A toad answers.

Toad: Yes?

Luigi: Congratulations sir! Your Mario Bros. Pizza is here!

He gives him the pizza.

Toad: Wow! Thanks! I've been dying for one of these! It's… Wait, where's my drink?

Luigi is confused, he didn't remember hearing him order a drink.

Luigi: What drink?

This makes the customer angry.

Toad: My drink?! My Diet Chuckola Cola?! Don't tell me you forgot my drink!

Luigi checks his order book and it said nothing about a Diet Chuckola Cola.

Luigi: But, you didn't order any…

Toad: How am I supposed to eat this pizza without my DRINK?! Didn't you ever ONCE think of the customer?!

He tosses the pizza back to Luigi.

Luigi: B-But…

Toad: You call yourself a delivery boy?! WELL I AIN'T BUYING!

He slams the door in Luigi's face.

Mario was watching the whole thing and was wondering what he'd just witnessed. After ALL they went through, this is how the customer repays them?! Luigi was at the verge of tears and Mario tries to comfort him.

Mario: Luigi? It's ok. Bro?

Luigi collapse to the floor bawling his tears away. Mario felt really sorry for his bro. Especially since he was pretty much a jerk to him throughout this whole thing. He wanted to get revenge on that guy for yelling at his brother over a drink he didn't even order. So he grabbed the pizza and knocked on the customer's door.

Toad: Another one? Look, I told your friend, I AIN'T PAYING FOR THAT!

Mario: Well, this one's on the **HOUSE!**

He splatted the pizza in the customer's face and shut the door feeling satisfied.

Luigi: Did he change his mind?

Mario: He sure did! Ate the whole thing in one bite!

Luigi: No drink?

Mario: Nope! Now, let's go home.

They hopped on the rock.

Mario: I'm sorry for all the harsh treatment I gave you, bro. And deep down, I enjoyed this short adventure.

Luigi: I'm glad to hear that bro. We should do stuff like this more often!

* * *

**The end!**

**Mario-Squidward**

**Luigi-Mr. Krabs and Spongebob**

**Toad-Tom**

**That guy at the end of the episode was so mean! I'm glad Squidward gave him what he deserved. Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review! See ya next time!**


End file.
